Blind
by animeangel95
Summary: pain,pride,anger,and power these are the things that ruined the lives of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. But they managed to rise above it. But at a cost...


Blind

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did it would the most epic yaoi of all time and a lot would be "taken" out of the story. Also a lot less people would die.

WARNINGS! Blood, gore, violence, incest, shotacon, and eventually shota on shota!

A note Sasuke and Itachi are as old as they were before Itachi killed the clan!

Well enjoy my lovely dark story!

It was another morning at the Uchiha house hold. Itachi woke from his bed rubbing the fresh bruises on his body. Dad was angry at Itachi for trying to stop him from beating Sasuke. This had been a normal sight in this household since Sasuke was barely a toddler. Itachi's father thought the only purpose for Sasuke's existence was to be a human punching bag to help relive his father's frustrations. Though Itachi was his father's pride and joy he didn't treat him much better. Itachi finally got out of bed and got ready for the morning. As always as soon as he finished he went to go get Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's all right I'm here." He slowly went into the room to see a sight that would horrify any normal human being. His week and sickly little brother was coated in cuts, gashes, abrasions, and bruises. At least where Itachi could see with Sasuke bundled up in a blanket cocoon. One of Sasuke's few comforts was to do that.

"Aniki…morning."

"Let me see what he did to you."

"My back…he…he burned it..."

"Let me see."

"Yes Nii…san." As Itachi took off Sasuke's shirt he saw the red blister covered and slightly bleeding back.

"How did he do this to you?"

"He used a fire jutsu…I don't know which one."

"I'll see what I can do." Almost every morning was like this. Itachi would treat Sasuke's injuries as best as he could but it didn't really matter he was only going to get beat up the next time his father got angry. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine Nii san. But it's really cold." He shivered a bit as Itachi gently rubbed a cream on his burnt back.

"It's supposed to be. It makes the burn hurt less and makes it heal faster. Hold your arms up while I wrap the bandages."

"Yes Nii san."

"Is it too tight?" He said as he wrapped the bandages around his back, chest and stomach.

"No it's fine."

Itachi stared at the face of his brother; he looked at the black strip of fabric that covered where his eyes should have been. Sasuke lost his eyes to his father on that one horrible, terrifying night.

"Sasuke!" His father yelled trying to get him to reveal himself. While Sasuke himself was hiding in the closet trying to quiet his breathing. Tonight was the night his father had decided to activate his sharingan and remove his eyes. Sasuke was determined to not let it happen. His breathing stopped as his father got closer and closer.

There has to be a way…I…I'm too weak! He was panicking knowing that he had no means of escape.

"There you are…" His father had opened the closet door showing Sasuke his face which smirked with evil, sadistic insanity.

"No! No I won't let you!" He didn't know what had happened but his father stood for a few seconds confused then laughed a laugh of bone chilling sounds.

"Looks like it came out on its own." He laughed again causing Sasuke to shiver. "Come with me."

Itachi woke up to find he was not in his bed. Judging by the feeling of gravity and the tension on his wrists he was hanging from the ceiling by having his wrists tied to the rope holding him up. "It must be that night…" His thoughts and words trailed off as he heard footsteps and the sound of his brother crying.

"Get down on your knees." Sasuke's father demanded.

"No!" He was trying his best to resist but nothing could save either of them.

"Fine then I'll have some fun with Itachi." He removed a black strip of fabric that had been blindfolding Itachi.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke! You can't take his eyes!"

"I can and I will. I'll hurt you until he breaks." He created a thin whip of chakra and beat Itachi till his clothes were shredded and he was bleeding deeply even from the tinniest incision. He ripped the shredded remains of Itachi's clothing off leaving him in his bloody maroon stained underwear. "Look! Look at what I've done to your brother because you have resisted! If you don't I'll make you!"

"Yes…father."

"Sasuke don't!" Itachi screamed out in agony but it was too late. Sasuke saw all of Itachi's blood soaked body; the blood flowed around all the curves and indents of his tall, slim yet muscular body.

"Nii san…" He was petrified in fear and horror of the bloody scene in front of him.

"Good don't struggle." Their father headed towards Sasuke, holding his head so he wouldn't struggle. He stabbed his fingers into Sasuke's right eye.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain and horror. Blood ran down his face, his remaining vision saw his father with his own in his hand.

"Hold still there's still one left."

"Sasuke!" Itachi struggled trying to break free but it was no use. The loss of blood made him weak. He blacked out just as he heard Sasuke scream.

So what do you think? This actually my first attempt at blood&gore and I'm very pleased with it.


End file.
